


The Days Just Seem So Dark

by idra



Series: 30 Days of Fic (June 2017) [10]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Song fic (sort of)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 16:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11165223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idra/pseuds/idra
Summary: Roman regrets what he did.





	The Days Just Seem So Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Day Ten- song (with [youtube link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5zk7-RcS_gU)) - Lay Me Down by Sam Smith

Roman watches Bayley as she talks with Finn, shifting from foot to foot. He can’t help but smile a little at her antics. She’s always so energetic. Or at least she was, he thinks to himself. Nowadays that energy is gone. And it’s his fault. He knows it’s his fault. He’d pushed her away. He’d been so determined to keep her away from the hatred that he gets from the fans-- to keep her safe from the rabid hatred people have for him for just doing his job. But he’s regretted it ever since. 

A few hours later, he walks into the hotel, shaking his head. He knows he can’t stay here tonight. He’s only here to cancel his room and then he’ll go get a different place to stay. This is where he and Bayley had first slept together in the same bed. It had taken another two months to have sex, but he’d been so happy to just have her in his arms that he didn’t mind the lack of sex. He steps up to the counter, glancing over when he sees Bayley talking with the desk attendant. He licks his lips when he notices Bayley looks back at him. “Hey Bayley.”

“Roman.”

“What’s wrong?” 

“They lost my reservation.” Bayley sighs and shrugs. “I guess I’ve got to go find somewhere else to stay.”

“You can stay in my room,” he says, wincing when she levels him with a glare. “I didn’t mean... I was going to give up my room. Find somewhere else to stay. Because I cannot be in this hotel without you. It just isn’t going to happen.” 

Bayley looks down and exhales slowly. “I forgot.” 

“I can’t.” Roman swallows hard. “So, take my room. I’m gonna go find another hotel.”

She looks up at him and licks her lips. “Stay. We can share a room for one night.” 

“No. I can’t, Bay. I really can’t. I miss you and I still love you and I know now that I was an idiot to let you go-- to push you away,” he changes his words quickly when she scowls at him, “and I also know that I will never get to have you back. I will have to just accept that.” He looks at the attendant and smiles, knowing it doesn’t look anything like a smile. “Give my room to the lady. I was coming to cancel my reservation anyhow.” 

“Are you sure, sir?” 

“Positive.” 

The desk attendant starts clacking at the computer and Bayley turns to Roman, putting her hand on his arm. “He’s staying,” she says, looking up at him. “I’ll just share his room.” 

Roman frowns. “Bayley, I told you...” 

“I know. And we’re going to share and we’re going to talk, like we should’ve all those years ago when you broke my heart.” 

Roman nods, hanging his head. Bayley ducks closer to him and looks up into his eyes. “I never stopped loving you either,” she says softly. “So I’ll give this a chance, but only if we really talk.” 

“Yes. I will talk all you want if it means I get a second chance.”

Bayley smiles and Roman smiles back, feeling like the stars and the moon have finally come into back to his life.


End file.
